


A Slightly Different Kind of Birthday

by LadyTabatha



Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Happy Birthday Ingrid, Ingrid-centric, drabble-ish, seriously this is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Ingrid's first birthday away from home, in a place with no snow and no relatives.But that doesn't mean no family.//A birthday fic for Ingrid
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid & Blue Lions Students, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091876
Kudos: 2





	A Slightly Different Kind of Birthday

For as long as Ingrid could remember, it had snowed on her birthday. This wasn’t particularly surprising, given that her birthday was in midwinter and she lived in northern Faerghus.

Garreg Mach was not in northern Faerghus. And, for the first time in her entire life, there was no snow on the fourth of the Guardian Moon. It was odd, and slightly disorienting. 

And yet…

She had tea with the professor, who gave her a new book- _War of the Skies_ , the story of a pegasus knight who fell in love with her liege. Sylvain and Dimitri gave her a new, sturdy pair of riding boots. A bag of smoked meat was left outside her door, with a tag that said “for Ingrid” in Felix’s handwriting.

It wasn’t quite the same, but it didn’t need to be. As she looked at the cake that the rest of the Blue Lions had baked for her, she knew that this birthday was still wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very short I know and I'm very sorry


End file.
